I Will Not Forget
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: I know you want her. But to bad I am going to make her mine.” Jet then grabbed Amy waste. “Mhhm, you smell so delicious, I bet you taste like that too.” Amy squirmed around, but his grip was to tight. *On Hold* I couldn't update on Easter! Sorry
1. Sonikku Birthday and the decision

**Hello everyone!!!!! This is my first story ever.. and it may seem like a bad choice to start with a chapter one but it was in my notebook waiting to be on the site!!! So enjoy... Oh and by the way they went to there own world and went back to Chris' world to stay there for 5 more years. Sounds wack? I know it does but it makes sense... and lets just say Station square is in the U.S.A on my story okie dokie **

**A little note: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS I only own Taiya who I have to put on my profile she is my first OC... and I don't own the lyrics to the song.....**

Characters:

Amy-18

Sonic-22

Tails- 14

Rouge- 23

Knuckles- 24

Taiya- 19

It was June 23rd , it was Sonic's 22nd birthday he didn't want a party, a big one that is. But too bad he was getting one. There were going to be lots of performances and one by a pink hedgehog none other than Amy Rose, his #1 fan and his 2nd best friend. The young hedgehog was taking a break from practicing her song she sat on her pink bean bag chair and sat there looking at the four walls as a memory came flooding back. She was 12 and Sonic was 15..... they were on a boat cruise with Chris, Amy giggled when she remembered how Sonic sweet talked who he feels about her and lied about the whole thing just to go home. She noticed that he played with her heart like it was a toy, her smiling face then turned to a frown as she shook the thought out of her head and got ready for the party.

**At The Party On The Dancefloor**

**6:30 pm**

Sonic was disappointed at Tails. " Did I not ask for a big party!" yelled Sonic. Loud music was playing Sonic had to yell real loud for everyone to hear. Sonic glared at Tails and Tails just laughed it off.

" Yeah but we wanted to throw you a big one like last year because it was so much fun!" yelled Tails over the loud music. Sonic shot him another glare but then smiled. Tails started dancing ," I love this song!" Tails said.

" So did you tell Tai yet ?" asked Rouge. Sonic looked at her giving her a questioning look. Rouge repeated what she had said , " Did you tell Tai yet?" asked Rouge.

" I know what you said!" Sonic said. He then went closer to Rouge. "Tell her what?" said Sonic innocently. Rouge pushed Sonic away aside, and gave him a look the look that said ' Don't act as if I am stupid'.

" Tell her that you...." Rouge and Knuckles said in an unison. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other ," Love her." said the both of them.

Sonic looked at them cracking up, " You people practice this or something?" Asked Sonic. The couple gave a glare to Sonic. " No I haven't told her yet but I will soon or maybe even now." Sonic said leaving his friends behind.

" Wait, I can't believe your falling for her. C'mon I think you should be falling for Amy!!!" yelled Tails. Sonic stared at Tails then started laughing real hard. " Well....you should be surprised that Amy is performing tonight!" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic stopped laughing ," Really, maybe an act (Starts mocking Amy) He's so sweet." Sonic said using hand movements and clutching his heart ," I love him, I love him so." Sonic just cracked up after his performance.

Tails just shook his head shrugging his shoulder, " One minute you make fun of her and her love and affection towards you then you care about her and wonder if she is okay. Sonic looked at him. " You just can make up your mind sometimes it seems as if you hate her, then it seems that she becomes your best friend all over again. Tails took a deep breath and let it out , " You'll probably break her heart _again_ by the fact you are crushing on Taiya."

Sonic was shocked at what Tails told him. ' When did Tails become _this _mature. Sonic shook the event what just happened and walked towards Taiya. Taiya was a purple hedgehog with long quills. What she wore to Sonic's party was a nice knee length dress and a black backless top.(A/N: Say Black Backless 5 times fast) Sonic tapped Taiya's shoulder she turned around. She smiled at Sonic and was about to say hey but before she could Sonic blurted it out. " I Love you Tai!" Tai replied with a shock face then a smile, " I love you too."

Meanwhile......

Amy had sweaty hands she went to go wash them. " So nervous." whispered Amy... she repeated it over and over again. Amy was wearing a baby blue knee length dress that had a slit on the left side. The dress was strapless and her quills grew longer and her bangs too. Amy wore a silver necklace which she kept tugging on. Amy looked at the time, " 8:50 I have to get out there." Amy walked out to the small platform at the back of the room where all the performances were. Amy was the last one. The instrumental of the song was being played by the musicians that were there and Amy waited for her cue to sing. Amy listen to the beat she placed the mike near her lips when she heard her cue and began to sing.

I'm running out of patients coz I can't believe  
What the hell I'm hearin' (hearing, hearing)  
And speaking of hell  
It don't compare to this heat that I am feeling

I love you too much  
It shows, all my emotions go  
Out of control  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow

" Not an act?" questioned Sonic as his eyes opened wide. Sonic couldn't believe that Amy had such a beautiful voice. Infact nobody knew she did, no one heard her sing before. Amy closed her eyes and tried to catch the next verse.

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp oh oh oh sure  
Before I lose it get comp oh oh oh sure  
I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp oh oh oh sure  
Ladies never lose comp oh oh oh sure

Not gonna lie  
Or even try  
You've got my wheel spinning (spinning, spinning)  
And I ain't the one to show  
The gun, 'coz that means you will be winning  
Oh yeah

" This is going to be our song okay... Sonic." said Taiya. Sonic nodded and Taiya and Sonic kissed. Amy re-opened her eyes and saw the sight before her.

I love you too much  
It shows, all my emotions go  
Out of control  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow

A tear escaped from Amy's eyes and slid down her cheek as she watched the two hedgehogs break from their kiss.

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh sure  
Before I lose it get comp oh oh oh sure  
I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp oh oh oh sure  
Ladies never lose comp oh oh oh sure

Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky I know how to act  
(So lucky ain't gonna attack)  
I'm being calm and cool  
But believe me you  
It's taking everything to just breathe  
Breathe, breathe

A lot of people noticed that tear on Amy's cheek. Amy watched Sonic and Taiya. Amy thought to herself ' He loved her?' Amy felt her heart shattering into the tiniest pieces ever.

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp oh oh oh sure  
Before I lose it get comp oh oh oh sure  
I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
Coz ladies take it in  
And get comp oh oh oh sure  
Ladies never lose comp oh oh oh sure

Uhhh uuuhhh  
comp oh oh oh sure

Everyone started clapping and whistling at Amy and her singing. Amy smiled at this but she wanted to frown but with everyone watching her not going to happen. " Happy Birthday Sonic!" yelled Amy... she had nothing more to say to him.

It was around 11:30 and Amy was just slopping on her table. Suddenly a tall man with black hair and a black suit sat next to Amy. " You look beautiful tonight." Amy looked at the man giving him the 'who are you look' "My apologies I am Tyrese and I must say you have a really beautiful voice it suits you." exclaimed Tyrese giving a smile. Amy smiled too.

" Why thank you....Tyrese." said Amy ," This is the only place that I actually showed off my talent." Amy smiled again.

" Really wow.....so anyways the reason I came here was to give you this." Tyrese handed Amy a card. Amy examined it. " I am a record dealer and I was wondering if you would like to sing world wide." Tyrese said. Amy gave him a confused look.

" So a famous singer. You want me to become a singer." Tyrese nodded. "Well I'll think about it knowing it is a big oppurtunity and all." Amy looked at the card more and looked at it in disbelief.

" Well my number is on the card and you know where the studio is right?" asked Tyrese. Amy shook her head no. "Oh uh it is in L.A ...well see ya." Said Tyrese.

After Tyrese left Rouge came up to the table. "What ya got there?" asked Rouge. Amy handed the card to Rouge. "Wow, you should go for it!!!"exclaimed Rouge. Amy just sighed. "Still thinking about it?" asked Rouge. Amy nodded. Suddenly Sonic came up behind Rouge and read the card. Rouge and Amy looked at Sonic, "Hey." they said in an unison.

" Hey....uh Rouge you can sing too?" asked Sonic curiously.

" I wish I could but no I can't...... this card was given to Amy." Rouge flashed a smile as she handed the card to Sonic.

" Amy you going to take it? " asked Sonic. Amy shrugged. "Well you should plus you'll be close to home." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

" Actually no....I'll be in L.A.....which is far from here it's across the state. said Amy looking down.

" That far..... you gotta be serious well I can see you anytime I want cause from here to L.A will take me 10 minutes." said Sonic trying to make everything better.

" But I'll be way too busy you know, recording songs doing this music videos etc..." said Amy getting up from her seat. "Well I'm getting tired I'm going to go.... bye Sonic bye Rouge. Amy said.

Amy POV

I walked out of the building. I then looked at the card again. I take out my cell... am I ready for this deal... 'cause if I do agree I might be making a big mistake by leaving my friends and leave my second home and go to L.A and make a dream fulfilled but something is saying don't go cause of him.... I dial the number but I didn't press the talk button yet am I sure I wanna do this?

**Well first story first chapter what do you think.... oh and look at that pretty button that says review click it pretty plz tell me what you think..... Flames are not welcomed but if you decide to flame it I won't sue you and....and..... I update every week but since it is spring break maybe every day or 2..... Luv ya muah....tootles**


	2. The little note on the counter

**Hey Everyone I seemed a bit bored so I decided to type up another chappie in the same day... which is unlike me.......well y'all don't really know me but anyways...on with the story......**

**Just a little note: I do not OWN SONIC or the other CHARACTERS but Taiya........**

Characters:

Amy-18

Sonic-22

Tails- 14

Rouge- 23

Knuckles- 24

Taiya- 19

Tyrese- 29

Amy didn't know what to do.... should she press the talk button? She could bash up Taiya but Sonic loved Taiya and she will just hurt him.... but then Amy couldn't always run from her problems she could just leave her problems just how it is...... Amy did she pressed talk... the phone rang twice then she heard Tyrese's voice over the phone. A faint 'hello' can be heard. "Hey Tyrese this is Amy I was thinking about the deal and I accept it." said Amy... She waited for reply.

"Well since I am leaving tomorrow......we can go to L.A tomorrow where do you live?" asked Tyrese.. he waited for a reply which was pretty quick actually. "Hmm... you live at 63 avenue apartment 1517. "I'll be waiting on your roof top 4 in the morning okay." said Tyrese. He heard a 'uh huh' on the other line which in English means 'Yes'.

Amy disconnected the phone and rushed home to get her things packed. She took out a bright purple suitcase and filled her clothes and jewelery and such. She was finished at around 3:30 a.m and realized she didn't call anybody that she was leaving so she left decided to write a quick note. Amy thought for 3 minutes and wrote what she thought...

Dear My lovely friends..

If you are in home and reading this I have to say this, I left to follow my dream since my other dream has been torn apart. Rouge I'll miss having you around but you can bother my phone as much as you want. Knuckles, please don't get Rouge pissed, make her stay happy. Tails take care of Cream and Cheese and hope you and Cosmo stay happy as you guys are together... next time I see you, you two better still be together and happy!!!! Taiya you just had to get him first maybe because you two were destined to be with each other....and Sonic....I never played with your heart but you surely played with mine and remember I'll always, always love you. Well that all I gotta say see ya around someday...

Love,

Amy

P.S... Cream and Cheese just remember one thing my cell number is 567-210-7892 and listen to Tails, Taiya and Sonic.... and whoever is older than you...

Amy left the note near her counter top and pulled her suitcase to the elevator... When she got to the roof she was surprised to see a jet there waiting for her. Tyrese came running and helped her with her bags. When the two got into the jet Tyrese noticed how Amy looked. " Wow you look tired." said Tyrese. Amy could only yawn. "Well we have 2 hours in here just get some shut eye." Tyrese said with a smile. Amy smiled weakly and went to sleep.

Amy woke up and looked around she was in a baby blue hotel room with hot pink ceilings. "Now your awake, you've been asleep for 17 hours." Said Tyrese. Amy's eyes widened.

"17 HOURS!!!" She yelled. Tyrese stood there laughing. " Hahaha not funny." Suddenly Amy's phone rang. "My phone." said Amy as she grabbed it off the night stand. She answered it. "Hello.."said Amy calmly as she waited for an answer.

"Where are you Amy?" asked a really scared voice.

**Ahhh y'all probably know who it is blah blah blah but I'm too lazy to type I update really soon.. Luv ya tootles Muah... Oh yea R&R and look below a pretty button is waiting to be clicked.......... This is a really short chapter**

**Sonic: You got that right..**

**Amy: Your just not in it**

**Sonic: Am sooo**

**Amy: Well maybe a little**

**Timeless Eclipse: Shut up or I'll bite you**

**Sonic and Amy: I love you**

**Timeless Eclipse: Awwww SonAmy in front of my eyes**


	3. The Call, 8 months 6 and a half weeks

**Hello Everyone I am back...... You know I was too lazy to type this chapter it may seem shorter than the first one I think it really depends on how much I type because I really don't know because I don't mark my parts as part 1 or 2 so sorry...... Colourful Star and Cari...uh I'll just leave it as that... thank you for the reviews and the anonymous reviewer :D I got excited when I saw that I had five reviws... LOL **

**I got this little Idea from Roza Maiden while reading her story Cherry Blossom High... if you like reading Pokemon Romance stories better check that out **

**Timeless Eclipse: Sonic take it away.....**

**Sonic: Timeless Eclipse does not own Me the precious Sonic or any Sonic Characters Like Amy...Knuckles, Rouge Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver Shadow. etc**

**Timeless Eclipse: I did not say give the whole list and is there a reason you put Amy's name first??? HMMMM.....**

**Sonic starts blushing.......: Maybe....**

**Amy: Hey Sonic....**

**Sonic: Hey Ames....**

**Timeless Eclipse: Wow he called her Ames....Now on with the story... You must know there ages by now....**

Amy was surprised to hear that voice, " Sonic?" asked Amy curiously.... she looked at Tyrese, the look she gave him, he knew that was a signal to leave the room till she was done. Sonic can be heard breathing faster than normal , "What happened to you." asked Amy.

Sonic repeated again, "Where are you?" He asked more calmly. Sonic was looking around town but never found Amy he even went to her apartment but nobody answered Sonic was really worried.

"I am in L.A....." said Amy a little scared. All she heard was a relief sigh from Sonic...

"I thought you were captured by Doctor. Eggman or something, so I was all worried for nothing at all." said Sonic.

"You were worried, about me that's a laugh." said Amy in disbelief.

"Well you are my friends and that what friends do...care for each other, worry about each other." said Sonic, "But Amy why did you leave without telling me or in fact everyone or anyone!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Maybe because I was just to happy to live of a dream, you know some dreams never come true but some do." said Amy, "And I was afraid that this deam might go as well....so I have to go now bye Sonic see ya soon and don't come to L.A."yelled Amy.

"Bye Ames."said Sonic sadly as he disconnected the phone. Sonic imagined how his life would be without Amy there but there was always Tai to keep him company right.....? But then again maybe he was wrong. Sonic then ran to his secret place and lay there there thinking how different his life would be.

(A/N: Should I stop here...............................................No wait don't go)

**8 months Later**

**Amy POV**

I looked at the Cd cover it was amazing my first album.. My picture was there.... the album was called 'I Will Not Forget'. Ha, that was my hit single.... I packed 6 Cd's in a box with a little note and shipped to my friends in Station Square... atleast that they don't have to pay $15 for my album. Along with the note I should put tickets to my upcoming concert..my heart skipped a beat when I put the tickets in an envelope thinking that I will get to see Sonic again... then my heart shattered at the thought of Taiya and Sonic....I shook the thought out of my head and sent the package...ouhhh I hope they come.

**Normal POV**

**6 1/2 weeks later**

Everyone was hanging out at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris, Sonic and Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge were all chillin' watching Sonic's 22nd birthday tape... Until they heard Ella yell. "Come quick you guys, I got a package from Amy!" Everyone rushed to the front of the house to see what Amy had sent.

Sonic took the box from Ella and got out a pocket knife and opened it. There were six cds and a envelope. "Hey she sent us her first album." he exclaimed while handing it out. He gave one to Rouge and Knuckles, one to Tails and Cosmo, one to Chris and his family, one to Ella and took one himself. Knuckles screamed like a homosexual. Rouge knocked him in the head. Sonic then took the envelope and opened it up slowly. He saw a not and took it out. He read it aloud to his friends.

"Dear Everyone,

How are you all? I hope you all are doing fine. Hey did Sonic propose to Taiya yet." Sonic pouted at the message she left but he continued, "Sorry Sonic I was curious. I'm sorry I left without telling you guys I really am but... I SENT TICKETS TO MY CONCERT." Sonic looked in the envelope took out the blue and pink tickets he continued reading as he passed them out. "One for cream and one for cheese that is two, two for tails and Cosmo, two for Rouge and Knuckles, that is 6 tickets so far two for Ella and Chris that is eight and two for Sonic and Taiya.....which is probably his fiancée .... I hope you all can come, it's been awhile since I have last seen you, ugh.... I AM REALLY SORRY I haven't return any of your calls, it's just that I don't have the time. Oh and because you all are my friends you can meet me backstage. Remember my concert is April 5th. Love ya all...

With lots of love

Amy Rose 3

P.S: Rouge I need your help I met that artist that we love and adore and he asked me out and I said......" Sonic's eyes widened as he red the sentence. "...No..." Sonic was surprised to hear Amy rejected that artist.... Knuckles again screamed like a homosexual. "Will you shut up!?" asked Sonic with a little annoyance in his voice. Knuckles screamed again. Sonic groaned , "I regret doing this." Sonic said slowly. He got out a muzzle (you know that thing that you put on animals to make them shut up) and strapped it around Knuckles mouth and put a lock and gave Rouge the key. "Open it till he is ready to stop being gay, or high...he might be taking crack.....crack head."

Sonic POV

I broke up with Taiya 2 months ago 'cause she cheated on me with this green hedgehog that looked like Silver. I looked at the ticket maybe I should give this ticket to Shadow he was wearing an Amy shirt a few days back..... Pink on a dark hedgehog.....I shivered at the sight. But I can't wait to see Amy...it's been awhile it seemed forever. Everything is so boring without her, maybe Tails was right. I don't know these thoughts are confusing me everyday, every month.

Suddenly my little 2 tails fox companion came up two me. "Excited, are we?" asked Tails as he looked back at Cosmo and gave her a smile, she smiled back as well.

Normal POV

"You bet I am." exclaimed Sonic looking at Knuckles who was glaring at him. "I am leaving today It's almost April 5th." said Sonic ready to run.

"Well Sonic, I guess I'll be seeing you in a week or 2 bye Sonic." Said Tails waving to Sonic. When Sonic left Tails shook his head , "Man it is so obvious that he loves her, all she had to do was leave, thing is I didn't plan this nobody planned this...HEY.....oh well at least we know he loves her and that's that." Tails smiled at what he thought of. He then went up to Cosmo and told her she smiled and nodded and kissed Tails on the cheek. That's what she needed to make her day shine on her friends.

(A/N Maybe another paragraph....YEA)

Sonic POV

I reached L.A in two hours it was 5:oo pm it was still bright but I saw this really attractive hotel I had to stay there for the night. So I walked into the building. I looked around there was a fountain in the lobby of the hotel and the tiles were spotless it looked like water was beneath the tiles. I walked up to the counter and saw a Hotel Clerk. She had on a really jolly smile and greeted me with it. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Hotel clerk. I thought for a moment.

"I'd like to book a reservation for Sonic the Hedgehog, me of course to stay in a suite?" I said not exactly knowing not to say. She smiled and nodded.

"Since you have saved our world countless of times I will give you a discount how long will stay for?" She asked.

"2...or 3 weeks." I said nervously I had MY hands on about $5000 I won at a sweepstakes.

"$3000 your suite number is 5978 okay." she said sticking her hands out for the money. I handed her the money and also saw some mint on the desk so I took one. I opened the wrapper but felt uneasy, somebody was behind me staring at him. I turned around to see a pair of warm soft emerald eyes..I stared into hers as she stared into mine. Suddenly there was this feeling telling me to hold her hug her do something but as soon as I realized it I was embracing her and she was embracing me. She looked different of course. Her quills grew longer and were in a high ponytail she looked kinda cute. We pulled away from each others grip and the only thing I can say was Ames. She was my Amy and will always be my Amy.... What the hell am I thinking Amy...my Amy, I think I am falling in love the right way now.

**OKAY AND DONE LONGER THAN THE SECOND ONE YAY I think...... so what did you think...why not tell me by clicking the pretty button down there :D**

**Love ya all muah.... I'll be updating atleast another chapter by tomorrow so stick around for that.... when this week is up I'll have to put my story on hold thanks again for the ones who reviewed....**


	4. Taiya The Female Dog

**Timeless Eclipse: Hello Everyone, I am back with a new chapter **

**Sonic: In one day right you gotta be kidding me**

**Amy: Nope she's not after this she is going to read a Pokemon Fanfic**

**Sonic: Hey Ames**

**Amy: Hello Sonikku**

**Sonic: Amy I...I**

**Amy: I have to go shopping see ya later Sonic**

**Timeless Eclipse: Hmmm what if I add Shadow to the story as Amy's boyfriend**

**Sonic: NOOOOO!!!!**

**Timeless Eclipse: I thought you were going to faint like Drew in Roza Maiden's story**

**Sonic: Nope**

**Timeless Eclipse: Okay, Shadow kissed Amy**

**Sonic Faints**

**Timeless Eclipse: Just Kidding.... Okay I do not own Sonic or any Sonic Characters except for that female dog Taiya NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Amy looked around to see if Taiya was around. "Sonic where's Taiya she did come with you right?"asked Amy curiously making one eye smaller than the other.

Sonic shook his head side to side, "Nope, we actually broke up 2 months ago and I'm relieved." said Sonic.

"Why did you break up with her, I mean she was nice and all right?"asked Amy

"Let's just say she cheated on me.."said Sonic, "But hey enough about me and that stupid woman Taiya, what about you?" asked Sonic curiuosly.

"Uh, life is really tiring you know but it is worth it, I am going to the Grammy's next year and I have a salary that pays over a million dollars." said Amy. Amy then notice that she and Sonic were in the same hugging position so she let go with a blush Sonic let caught on and let go as well with his face all crimson.

"You told Rouge that you rejected your favourite artist?" he asked curiously. Amy nodded. "Is it because you still have feelings for me?" questioned Sonic.

"You know Sonic I really have to go I have to pick out my outfit for the concert so see ya later." Amy said and with that she ran to the elevator. Sonic mentally slapped himself and slammed his head hard on the front desk. Why do I have to ask such stupid questions UGH! Sonic then ran to his suite and closed the door he swore he saw some purple hedgehog in the hall. But he forgot about that and looked around and about his room. Everything was blue and white.

"Sweet, Suite!" said Sonic. He then laughed at himself for what he just said and especially how he sounded. He heard a knock on his door. "Who can that be?" He asked himself as he headed to the door. He opened the door revealing a purple hedgehog. 'I knew I saw her in the hall' Sonic thought.

"Hey Sonic....May I can in?" asked the purple hedgehog. Sonic looked at her in disbelief. 'What the hell' he thought.

"Hell No." yelled Sonic. He was angry enough to see this hedgehog. "Why the hell are you here anyways?" asked Sonic cold as ice.

"I wanted to say I was sorry, I didn't mean to........" said Tai.

"So what are you trying to say?" Sonic snapped at her giving her a a glare.

"What I'm trying to say Sonic is that it only happened once, it will never ever happen again............so can I be your girl again?" asked Taiya as if she was a beautiful princess and nobody could reject her. Sonic just stood there glaring at her. Just then a door opened up and a pink hedgehog stepped out of the room. Sonic looked at the girl and noticed it was Amy. 'Bad time to be it the hall Amy.' her thoughts told her.

Sonic looked at Tai then Amy then back at Tai, " Uh Tai it wasn't only once you hear....that was like the fifth time just go with him and leave me alone, I love someone else." said Sonic "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" Sonic raised his voice.

"Taiya just leave Sonic alone he doesn't want you, he loves somebody else." Amy said as calm as she could ever be.

"Pinky stay outta it!" yelled Taiya, "And who is she Sonic I will annihilate (Destroy) her!" Taiya said laughing evily.

"Just get out of here Taiya nobody wants you, your just a slut who wants more than what she gets.....she likes pleasure she likes it so much you have to find other men which makes you messed up."Amy said losing her temper.

Taiya looked at her, "What did you just call me?" "Do you dare to repeat it Pinky?" asked Taiya.

"I said you are a slut S-L-U-T!" said Amy. Taiya ran towards Amy ready for a cat fight. Amy opened the door and called out a name and then out of nowhere her hammer popped out of nowhere.

A big buff man came out from Amy's suite and chased Taiya. "Terry leave her I wanna bash her." whined Amy. Terry nodded and went near Sonic and stood near him. Amy started hitting Taiya with her hammer. "LEAVE SONIC ALONE! YA HEAR LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Amy. "Want more?" asked Amy. Taiya was already beaten up bad. "Then who is a slut?" asked Amy

"I am..." Taiya managed to say weakly. Amy smiled at her victory and pointed her finger to the exit. Taiya managed to run away. Sonic however was not surprised and Terry left the two alone.

"Hey we are neighbours!"exclaimed Amy. "So if I faint at the concert you can take me home!" said Amy

"You are not going to faint trust me." Sonic said reassuring her. Amy nodded.

"So how about we hang out and catch up on what we missed that is if you aren't too busy ya know." asked sonic looking down a blush creeping on his cheek.

"That will be great, but where too?"asked Amy.

"You got two choices, New Moon Lake or Mist Mountain?" Asked Sonic

"I prefer Mist Mountain best." Said Amy.

"Then off we go." said Sonic has lift Amy bridal style to Mist Mountain. Amy buried her face into Sonic's chest on the was there, he looked down and smiled at Amy a blush once again crept on his cheek he knew for sure he loved her.....

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND Y'ALL **

**PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON BELOW**

**LOVE YA GUYS AND THANKS Colurful Star for reviewing every chapter atleast I know somebody reads it. **


	5. A Moment To Last Till The Enemy Kills It

**OKAY EVERYONE!!!! I am** s**O**r**R**y **for not updating. Oh plz forgive me!!!! It's just once you are in the sixth grade in Canada and if you were in my class, you'd probably die by all the math work my teacher is giving me. Well at least it is for my own good, in Canada grade 3, 6, 9 and 10 you have to do EQAO. EQAO is a week long test, testing you if you were actually learning in the past 3-4 years. I need to do good on it. SO do not blame me if this chappie is too short okie dokie.**

**Sonic: Ow..... my head hurts**

**Amy: Because when you fainted you fell on a cell block**

**Timeless Mist: Sorry Sonic if I scared you...**

**Sonic: Hmph...**

**Timeless Mist: Fine I won't let you do the disclaimer!**

**Sonic: I don't want to do it.**

**Timeless Mist: Amy cover your ears. (Amy covers ears) I won't let you be with Amy, I'll let her be with.... Shadow or Silver.**

**Sonic: AHHHH.... I accept your apology. And... Timeless Eclipse does not own Me or any SEGA characters. She owns Tyrese and that Taiya she's gone WOO HOO, I can't believe you let me kiss her in the first chapter.**

**Timeless Eclipse: Whatever... On with the story!!!**

Sonic set Amy down on the top of the mountains and sat himself right after. "So.....did you eat before we came?" asked Sonic. Amy shook her head side to side. "Damn, I mean uh me neither, I'll just be back in 10 minutes, I'll grab us something there was a fast food restaurant back there. Any special request?" asked Sonic.

"Uh.....something that won't get me fat, fish won't get me fat, a fish fillet burger!" Exclaimed Amy. Sonic nodded and with that he sped off. Amy then started talking to herself. "It's nice to be back with Sonic, he looks different, but just a bit. His eyes are the same, he has a more sexier style in clothes than before, not exactly saying he didn't, he just didn't mix and match now he does. His quills do look longer, but inside he still is my same true blue hero. But he loves someone now, someone else and I know it can never be me. He don't love me but I love him."

"I'm back!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy turned to look at him, she smiled at him. He handed her a burger and got his chili dog out. He took a big bite and chewed. He watched Amy eat, she looked sort of cute, when she is eating and mad, he didn't know why.

"Sonic, who...erm I really want to ask you something, I'll just get it over with, you told Tai that you loved someone else right." Sonic nodded uneasily. "So um would you mind telling me who it is." Amy said in a pleading voice. Sonic swallowed the rest of the chili dog.

"Well um, I love this girl, is that good enough information?"asked Sonic.

"I know it is a girl, I'm not referring you gay." Amy said, and with that her temper began to rise.

"Well, no I know your not referring me gay, okay I'll describe her." Amy smiled. "She has beautiful emerald eyes, and a cute little smile, she gets tempered easily but when she is mad she is adorable you just want to hold her tight. Whenever she says my name my heart pounds, thing is she doesn't know it is her, she keeps assuming it is someone else." Sonic said. "That enough description?"

"I want to know her name." said Amy. Sonic smiled.

"Her name, I'll tell you her name." He got closer to Amy. "Her name is A____" Sonic was cut off.

"Well if it isn't Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy the beautiful Rose." said an ugly green hawk.

"What the hell do you want Jet The Demented Hawk." yelled Sonic.

"Came here for the Rose." Jet grinned. "You aren't taken are you Amy?" Jet asked.

"No....and certainly not going to be yours, so dream on you are never going to touch this body." Amy said.

"It's in my fantasy and I'm going to make it reality." Jet smirked.

By hearing that Sonic got major pissed and gave a death glare to Jet.

"She isn't taken Sonic, so don't look at me like that even though I know you want her. But to bad I am going to make her mine." Jet then grabbed Amy waste. "Mhhm, you smell so delicious, I bet you taste like that too." Amy squirmed around, but his grip was to tight. Jet then flew away with Amy.

"SHIT!!! JET IF YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO AMY I"LL KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!" yelled Sonic.

**OKAY so end of chapter 5!**

**I'll update on Easter!!!**

**Read and Review everyone. I know you people read it you just don't review, if I got any spelling or grammer errors anything Review!! Reviews make me happy!!!!! I'll cry!! Well I'm out luv ya all L8R!! XOXOXOXO**


	6. I Want To Tell So I Should

**I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I didn't update!! OMGSH I made a promise and I can't stick to it I'm sorry so that is why This Chapter I made will be really fluffy!!!**

**Sonic: Timeless Eclipse doesn't own me or any other characters SEGA made only SEGA owns us..**

**Amy: Timeless....why didn't you update?**

**Timeless Eclipse: Uh...I had to study for my EQAO which is in 2 weeks..**

**Sonic: Excuses...**

**Timeless Eclipse: Shut up I ain't making nothing up**

**Sonic: Right.. Now on with the story....**

Jet flew as he carried a squirming Amy back to his place.. (or nest) Amy looked up and glared at Jet. "Let me go!" she screamed. Jet looked at her and gave her a sly grin.

"Don't worry Amy, it's part of my plan." Jet said calmly, "I'm a really sweet guy." He said flashing her some pleading eyes. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You a sweet guy, HA, anyways what plan.?" Amy asked with a questioning look.

"Well it involves you, in my arms...." Amy gulped and shivered at the image of her and Jet. Amy motioned her mouth as she squirmed about, "Me kissing you in my bed....naked." Jet looked down at Amy and licked his lips slowly.

"You sick dirty minded PERVERT, HELL NO!!" yelled Amy. "LET ME GO!!!!!" Amy cried. Jet looked at her and loosened his grip on her making her drop to the ground. Amy shut her eyes tight waiting for that surge of pain to run through her body once she hit the ground. Only thing is she never felt it, instead she felt a strong pair of arms catch her just in time. Amy didn't want to open her eyes but she knew who it was right away. She can feel the breath of her hero and feel the wind blowing quickly past her.

"Sonic..." She said softly. He looked down at her.

"Hm..."he said admiring her face.

She can feel his gaze upon her, she opened her eyes to see her hero looking at her dazed. "What's her name?" Amy asked causing Sonic to snap out of the dazed look. He looked at her clueless.

"Well uh....A...her name starts with an A..." He said. Sonic lost the courage damn well he was angry.

Flashback (in Sonic's POV)

_Sonic's eyes widened with horror as Jet put his arms (err well wings) around Amy. He wanted to kill him right there right then. 1. For ruining his chance of telling Amy that he loved her. 2. For putting his dirty wing around Amy. 3. For flying away with Amy, and that dirty, perverted mind of his. Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, "IF YOU DARE DO AYTHING TO HER, I"LL KILL YOU!" After that he followed the two, and saw Jet let go of Amy, Sonic ran faster so he can catch Amy before anything else happened to her fragile little body._

End Of FlashBack.

"Sonic!!!! Are you ever gonna tell me her name!" Yelled Amy slapping Sonic out of his trance. Sonic shook his head and looked down at Amy. He looked ahead again.

"We are back to the Hotel. Hope you enjoyed the Sonic Arm services!" Said Sonic, in a humorous way. Amy walked into the hotel and groaned. Sonic looked at her.

"You're not going to tell me for real?" She asked. Sonic looked at her.

"Get some rest Amy, I'll tell you tomorrow." Sonic said looking at the ground, can I really wait another day?.... "Wait...Amy.." He said before she entered her room.

"Huh." She looked at him..., "What is it?" She questioned.. she looked at Sonic concerned.

"It's you...." He said his voice fading a bit. He looked at her to meet her gaze and saw a surprised expression on her face. Sonic walked closer to Amy till their faces were inches apart.

She breathed in his air, he smelt like mint and was wearing a real expensive cologne. "Don't lie..Sonic."

whispered Amy as she got a centimeter closer. Sonic could smell her strawberry shampoo and her lavender body spray as she got closer.

Sonic shook his head, "No...I'm not lying." he said getting more closer by another centimeter. Amy closed her eyes slowly as Sonic put his arms around her waist.

"Then say it." She pleaded softly. She raised her arms and put it over Sonic's neck. Sonic could feel a shiver run down his back, but he ignored it.

"I...Love...You...Amy...Rose." Sonic said softly, closing the gap that stood between their lips.

**OKAY Not that much fluff.... This chapter is pretty short and I apologize.... I'm sorry that I haven't updated a month ago... and I'll try to update a next chapter as soon as possible, but for now I really have to study for the EQAO. Oh, and for ColorFul Star Break a leg on your PSSA!!!**

**Plz Review the pretty button is waited to be clicked.. Love ya bye**


	7. Everything will be Okay TimeE Spazes out

**HEY! I'm back with a new chappie!!!! Right now I'm spazing out... trust me I go crazy!!!!**

**Sonic: SPAZ!!!!!**

**Timeless Eclipse: Thank You I appreciate the compliment**

**Sonic: It wasn't a compliment **

**Timeless Eclipse: Right**

**Sonic: Timeless Eclipse does not own Precious me or Amy......**

**Timeless Eclipse: You called Amy precious**

**Sonic: Haha very funny.... or any SEGA characters she only owns Taiya and Tyrese.**

**Timeless Eclipse: ON WITH THE STORY!!!! WOOOOO**

**Sonic: Retard.... Retarded Spaz,,,,**

Amy closed her eyes remembering the moment she just had with Sonic. That kiss was amazing until....

(Flashback)

Sonic pressed his lips against Amy with Amy returning the kiss seconds after. The kiss started off gentle but seconds passed as it became passionate. Amy played with Sonic's quills as he played with her hair.

"Yo, lovebirds... Get a room!" exclaimed a man's voice from behind the couple making them pull away from each other as blush crept up their cheeks. They both gasped for air. Amy examined the man's face she glared at him.

"Shut up Tyrese you're just jeallin' 'cause I just got a kiss." said Amy as she smiled sweetly at Sonic. Sonic smiled back then turned to Tyrese's direction to glare.

"C'mon Amy it is 2:30 am, unless you want to spend the night with Sonic." said Tyrese in a voice just enough to make the couple blush scarlet.

"No....um...Amy is staying at her hotel room and I hope you aren't thinking dirty Tyrese." Sonic said glaring at the guy as if he was stupid. "Goodnight Amy." Sonic said as he gave her a peck on the lips and speed to his room.

"Awwwwwww, the little sweet hedgehog gave my little darling Amy a kiss goodnight." Tyrese said like a love sick school girl.

"Shut up." Amy said as she walked to her room.

(End Of Flashback)

Amy sighed happily as a smile appeared on her face, "I love you Sonic."

(1 week later)

"OMGSH!!!" shouted Amy. Sonic was spending the afternoon at Amy's. Sonic ran to her side.

"What!" he shouted panicking. He was about to spaz out like a creep. Amy turned to face him her eyes opened wide.

"The concert it's tomorrow, I'm scared." cried Amy as she panicked. Sonic sat her down on the couch. She closed her eyes and looked away from Sonic.

"Amy look at me." Her turned her head and opened her eyes as Sonic stared into her jade eyes. "Everything will be alright, don't forget I'll be there watching you." Sonic smiled at Amy. "Also close your eyes.. no wait you have to dance too.... Oh, just think you're in your bedroom singing and dancing try to think nobody is watching you, but you can think of me if you want." Sonic said with that cocky signature grin of his. Amy hugged Sonic. "Guess what else......." Sonic said seductively.

"What?!" an eager Amy said bouncing on the couch eagerly. Sonic smiled.

"All of our friends are coming today.....and we have to tell them about us.... but lets make it a surprise okay Amy... the only person that will really know that we are together is Tyrese and maybe Tails." said Sonic..

"THEY ARE COMING TODAY..... WE HAVE TO MAKE RESERVATIONS!!!!!! What time are they coming?" Amy said.

"Uh...." Sonic's cell phone started to ring. "Hold On." Amy nodded as Sonic answered his phone. " Hello.... oh hey Tails, what's up?" Amy stared at Sonic's every move. "Uh huh... okay....yeah, okay....we will meet you guys at Red Lobster at 8 okay bye...." Sonic said and with that he closed his phone. "They made reservations for us... and it's 4 aren't you gonna get ready?"

"Yeah, you get ready too... see ya at 7:30." said Amy and with that she pushed Sonic out into the hallway and shut the door.

Amy went into her bathroom to get ready. She took a shower and curled her hair. She came out of her bathroom and went to her room to find a nice dress to wear. "Hmmmm... no too pink... no too red... ewww to dark.... Hmmm this emerald green will go good." The emerald green dress was knee length.. it had a slit on one side but didn't go to far up so it would expose most of her thigh.

Her hair didn't curl. No matter how hard she tried it was still straight so she put it in a messy bun. She wore sliver stlittoes. She wore diamond hoop earings. She headed to the door to find Sonic. He was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, noly thing was that he didn't stick it in his pants. Sonic stared at her. He was left breathless, " Wow, you look um great... the dress really matches your eyes." Sonic said. Amy giggled. "So are we ready to go?" Amy nodded. Both of them wore something not to dressy and left the Hotel. Sonic carried Amy and sped to the restaraunt.

**How did you like this Chapter... I know it's short but I have a project to do and this is all i can type... The next chapter will be up during summer break hopefully I'm done this story by July.. I'm done spazing out... SONIC YOU WERE ABOUT TO SPAZ OUT!!!!! **

**Sonic: Pfft.... about...**

**Timeless Eclipse: SHUT UP!!!**

**Sonic: Well readers how did you like please review and tell Timeless here what did you think... Bye Read and Review**


End file.
